


Born Again

by Mithri



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Post-Book: Cryoburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithri/pseuds/Mithri
Summary: If anyone gets ideas from it, feel free to quote/borrow. It's LMB's world, after all, not mine. English is not my native language, so corrections are very welcome.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Born Again

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone gets ideas from it, feel free to quote/borrow. It's LMB's world, after all, not mine. English is not my native language, so corrections are very welcome.

"Mr. Barra, can you hear me? Mr. Barra?"

* * *

_Gregor, this is the first draft, I am sure the lawyers will want to add all sorts of embellishments, but you'll get the gist. -- M.V._

Regarding cryofreezing/cryorevival, the Empire recognizes several statuses.

1\. Non-voluntary cryofreezing. This status is strictly temporary until the Imperial court decides what other status to assign to such person. There will be a timeframe to make such a decision. 

2\. The medical incapacitation of a person as a result of an emergency medical cryofreezing done because of a vital organ or organs damage or failure and for the express purpose of cloning and growing the said organs with the goal of the cryorevival of the said patient as soon as the organs become available for transplanting. _(So the genuine heart failures and needle grenades are covered, you know -- M.V.)_

The legal status of such person would be the same as the other medically incapacitated people.

The current timeframe for the organ being made ready is three months. Allowing for the inevitable screwups, if a patient is not revived after eight months, their case automatically goes before the Imperial court to decide whether they are still considered a medically incapacitated person or if their status should be changed. 

3\. Death with a possibility of a revival. 

If a person voluntary goes into cryofreezing or if a court decides so, then they are considered dead before the law with the exception that the Empire is ultimately responsible for keeping the body in the best possible condition for the cryorevival for the period not exceeding 100 years, if their service provider is no longer in the position of doing so. The same goes for the revival. However, the Empire is only providing this back-up guarantee once. 

Such a person would have a right to the part of their own estate at the same status as their own acknowledged youngest adult child. They can appoint an executor to look after their interests while frozen or in absence of a will, the Empire will provide such. _(This is only fair to their family. -- M.V.)_

4\. Revival.

After a suitable recovery period a revived person is to be mentally evaluated to prove they can be counted as a fully capable adult in their majority and if unsuccessful they are to become a Ward of the Empire. _(we'll deal with the cases of minors totally separately -- M.V.)_

A person has one life, one breath, one voice. Upon cryofreezing they die and so lose all three. Therefore, upon revival they would not assume any rights and obligations that they had been born to or accumulated in their previous life. In the eyes of the law they will have only the recognized rights and obligations that any other subject of the Empire is born with.

* * *

"You mean?.." Gregor raised his eyes from the comconsole. They were the widest Miles had ever seen them.

"Yes. A Vor is born of their parents or named so by the Emperor. But a revival after a voluntary cryofreezing is a second life one gives to oneself. And one cannot appoint oneself a Vor."


End file.
